Time Flies
by TheAwesomeGizmo
Summary: Whilst learning the Final Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo is somehow sent back, back to when it all began. Summary sucks but give the story a try, my first fanfic! Time-travel fic. I accept proper criticism but no flames please. *Suspended indefinitely-read last chapters for more information*
1. Chapter 1

_**(Authors Note: Th**_**is**_** is my first time writing a fanficiton, of course I accept proper criticism but as this is my first story try not to be too harsh. Thanks for reading, Gizmo out.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Tito Kubo owns Bleach, I only wish I had the skill to draw that well**_

Time flies

_Immense concentration and mental exhaustion had pushed Ichigo Kurosaki to his very limit, his opponent was ruthless but in the stead of killing intent and anger as well as hate, was sadness. Sadness that could fill one-thousand bowls and span oceans it was that great. It was this very sadness that had drowned the once proud buildings and structure's that they fought above. Ichigo became angry that he had allowed such emotion to well up inside of him but the hot headed thoughts soon departed from his head as he looked into the hollow eyes of his opponent._

"_Why do you falter Ichigo?" _

"_I cannot fight like this; there is no point in this battle. You must teach me the Final Getsuga Tensho!"_

_Tensa Zangetsu stood before me, the spiritual incarnation of his soul and power and stared him straight in the eye with fierce determination._

"_Ichigo, I cannot teach you this move"_

"_Then I will just have to beat it out of you"_

_As soon they're blades met a strange light shone from the epicentre of they're clash. The light seemed to have a will of its own as it engulfed Ichigo and sent him spiralling through an unknown entity._

_

* * *

_

Beginning of the end

"Where…am I?" This was the first thought that ran through Ichigo' confused mind as he took in his surroundings.

Instantly he realised was that he was no longer in his soul, but even more than that, he was no-longer in the precipice world where he was meditating with his sword, Zangetsu.

_Ichigo, do you know where we are?_

"Zangetsu, what happened,? Where are we?"

_Ichigo, forget about everything that's happened and focus on the present. Were we are should be obvious to you, take a deeper look at this scenery._

Ichigo knew better than to argue and his eyes began to scan the scenery before him. He was in the middle of what seemed to be an underground base as there was no sky visible or natural light from any direction. He was surrounded by rocks and he stretched out a hand to feel one of the larger walls of stone. As soon as he touched it, memories of training and fighting came flooding back to him.

Ichigo stood there, frozen still, lost in a world of reminiscing until he felt the presence of numerous individuals and snapped out of his dreamlike state. He reached out with his spiritual powers and felt for spiritual pressure. Instantly he recognized the spiritual signatures of his friends. There was Inoue, Sado and Ishida but along with those few presences he felt Urahara and Tessai's along with another presence which was vaguely familiar. Everything became clear to him and in an instant he came to a conclusion about his whereabouts. He was in Urahara's training grounds where he first gained his powers as true Shinigami.

_Very good Ichigo, you're getting better at this._

Ichigo's moment of euphoria soon ended as he realised something vital. _Why were they here?_

It didn't make any sense, Inoue was supposed to be in Hueco Mundo with Sado and Ishida and Urahara was supposed to be in the fake Karakura Town. So then why were they in Urahara's underground base? Ichigo searched his mind for answers but could find no simple explanation for this. According to his father, Isshin Kurosaki, time went faster in the Dangai Precipice world. Therefore not much time would have passed for anyone, bar Ichigo whose body had grown as proof. He figured he must be dreaming but the reality of the world around him was obvious. During his fluster the presences of his friends had gotten closer and he crouched behind a rock and peered at them from a distance.

_Ichigo, this is not a dream, do you recognize this scene at all?_

Ichigo furrowed his mind and scoured the surrounding environment with his eyes but came up with no clues or answers.

_Look closer at your friends…_

Ichigo complied, and sat patiently watching the people before him. He focused on what they were saying but as much as he focused he could still only make out certain words. He could make out Inoue easily because of her hair colour, orange the same as his. Sado was easily recognizable because of his height and muscular appearance. Ishida was hopelessly obvious with his white coat and boots. Ichigo then noticed Urahara with his hat and sandals. He was surprised to see a small black figure come into view and realized that this was Youruochi, but he was surprised to see her in her cat form. Sado wasn't wearing his newest shirt either and closer inspection concluded that Inoue was wearing an older outfit as well.

The next figure that came into view gave Ichigo the biggest shock. The hair was the most distinct but the thing that froze Ichigo to his spot was the giant cleaver-like sword strung to his back.

_Zangetsu._

_What the hell is happening!_

_

* * *

_

_*When it goes into italics it's usually the thoughts of the person or Zangetsu speaking*_

(_**So what did you think? Reviews, reviews, reviews! I'm new to this so forgive any grammatical errors or inconstancies in the story so far, I also realize that that chapter was probably realllllllly boring. But bear with me I didn't have much fun writing it either but I need to give a background to the story. It wasn't very long either. Ah well!)**_

_**Gizmo out. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

faces

_**(Authors Note: This is taking a while to develop, but remember that this is my first fanfic. I take criticisms because I'm not that good of a writer but no flames please. Thanks for reading blah blah blah)**_

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns Bleach. Not I.**_

_The next figure that came into view gave Ichigo the biggest shock. The hair was the most distinct but the thing that froze Ichigo in place was the giant cleaver-like sword strung to his back._

_Zangetsu. _

_What the hell is happening! _

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right now, in front of him was…well, _himself! _Ichigo watched as Urahara opened a gate to Soul Society and looked on as he and his friends jumped into the portal without fully knowing what they were getting themselves into. He watched in horror as events that he'd experienced already, unfolded before his very eyes.

_Ichigo, we need to find out what has happened. I will try to conceal your spiritual pressure as much as possible, even though it has grown _beyond_ the sensing abilities that many Shinigami and others are capable of. (1)_

He regained control of himself and slowly and quietly, flash stepped closer to Urahara. Ichigo gathered enough bravery and determination and stepped out from behind the rocks. To his astonishment Urahara didn't seem to notice he was there and Ichigo watched as his lifeless body that no longer contained his spirit, but rather Kon's, talk to Urahara who was facing the other way. Ichigo crept back behind the rocks before anyone noticed him. He pondered in his mind what Urahara and Kon were talking about but with the tone of Kon's voice, it was probably something pointless. Ichigo stopped listening and waited, growing ever impatient. His signature scowl shaped his face once more and any evidence of shock was gone.

"…they'll be fine Kon, just be Ichigo for a week or so. That's all you need to do"

Kon sighed impatiently and left the underground basement.

Ichigo waited a little while as Urahara talked with Tessai. He took this moment to think and ponder the situation. He finally gathered enough courage to step and face him properly.

But when Ichigo stepped out from behind the rock, Urahara and the rest were gone. _I must have missed them go._

_Ichigo, whilst we figure a way to get back to our situation, why don't you search around a bit?_

"Okay, but first we need to find Hat n'Clogs"

Ichigo walked towards the stairs that led out of the basement and started the decent out of the underground base. Just before he reached the top a voice called out.

"My my, a visitor. What brings you here friend?" Urahara chanted.

_Oh shit, think Ichigo, think! He'll think I'm crazy if I just go outright and tell him…but I suppose it couldn't hurt, what have I got to lose?_

"Okay Hat n'Clogs here's the deal; I'll tell you my problem if you promise to hear me out. All the way to the end, you get it"

"Hmm, I'm not sure whether or not I should trust you or not Mr…"

"Kurosaki"

"I'm sorry but you could speak louder, I think I misheard you"

"I said, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and you better tell me what the hell is going on"

"Well it sounds to me like you've been brought back in time somehow; I highly doubt that you've been brought to a separate dimension Kurosaki-kun, but it still plausible"

Ichigo told Urahara his story and faltered a few times under Uraharas gaze. He was careful not to give any key facts about the future, even though Urahara did not press. He was just glad to have someone to talk to other than Zangetsu.

"But the most plausible theory is that you aren't even who you claim to be, I doubt you're even a Shinigami, I can't sense your spiritual pressure at all."(2)

Newly angered at this Ichigo sprung to his feet and went to punch Urahara but before he could he felt two, strong muscular arms wrap around him and put him back on the floor.

"Good job, Tessai"

"You're welcome, Urahara" He replied.

Urahara's smile vanished and he turned to Ichigo.

"Why have you come here?"

"I've told you, that's why I asked you"

"I don't believe you, time travel is nor wholly possibly to that extent. You haven't even explained properly everything about yourself. So how am I supposed believe you are who you say who you are"

"I am okay, I just am"

Ichigo figured that he would just have to show Urahara and prove it to him with other methods. He came up with an idea instantly. He should've done this in the first place.

"Let's begin, I want to see who you REALLY are"

Ichigo held a stance and waited for Urahara to attack.

Urahara stood there just as patient as Ichigo, waiting for him to make the first move. He became impatient and charged the former Squad 12 leader, using flash step to get behind him. Urahara was so shocked at this that he nearly forgot to block. _This kid shouldn't even be able to wield a sword; he hasn't the slightest amount of spiritual pressure, so how is he doing this!_

Urahara figured it was time to get serious.

"Scream, Benihime"

As soon as the words left his lips, his cane transformed and became a slim, but dealy sword. The blade gave off powerful spiritual pressure but Ichigo was not fazed, he'd seen this all before. He increased his speed to just below a flash step level and engaged in a close combat battle with Urahara.

"Benihime, Shred"(3)

The blade automatically gave off dozens of orbs of spiritual energy and Ichigo was hard pressed to dodge them all. One hit him on the shoulder and he was sent sprawling across the rocky floor.

"Well, well, well. It seems you're bark may be worse than your bite, Kurosaki-kun"

"We'll see about that…BAN-KAI"

Urahara watched as dark, pulsating spiritual energy swirled around the read-headed male and twisted around his sword like a tornado as the boy placed his hand on his forearm. White ribbons wrapped themselves around Ichigo and he began to transform.

_He can use Bankai!_

_Impressive, this boy is full of surprises. Well, I confirmed that he was Kurosaki from the start seeming as though he wields the same Zanpaktou. Let's just see what he can do first. _

The dark energy stopped spinning and dissipated, showing the newly transformed Ichigo.

_What a strange looking Bankai._

"Well, do you believe it now Hat n'Clogs"

"I believed it from the start Kurosaki-kun, I just wanted to see what you can do. We can stop now if you wish."

"I don't think so, I need to repay you for your attack earlier, it' only fair, right?" (4)

He gathered a small amount of his spiritual energy and released it through his sword, pointed directly towards the grinning figure of Kisuke Urahara.

"GETSUGA TENSHO"

The dark energy shot towards the startled ex-captain and hit him square on. An enormous dust cloud was produced because of the attack. Ichigo thought he had won but when the dust cleared, Kisuke Urahara stood behind a wall of red spirit energy.

"Well done, well done. There is no doubt you are who you say you are. But I'm afraid there is only one way I can think of sending you back to where you came from.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"High-level Kido enchantments should be able to do it, but the preparations for this will take a while, I'm not even sure if they'll work" Urahara stated calmly.

"When will it be ready?"

"I'm not entirely sure but probably in about 72 hours from now"

"Okay, I'll be here"

Ichigo put Zangetsu back where it belonged and turned away from the ex-captain.

"Oh and Kurosaki-kun, don't let anyone else know who you are. Who knows what will happen"

"Yeah, sure"

Ichigo climbed out of the basement and went for a long stroll around town. _With my hair like this, no-one will notice who I am anyway._

He may not have gained FGT but he has been "training" with Tensa Zangetsu for a while so his spiritual pressure will have increased

The same reason as (1)

I know he only uses this technique in the 3rd film but I like it so :p

When Urahara used Shred on Ichigo

(_**Authors Note: Yeah, a lot of loopholes and things wrong with that part of the story. But it's all in a learning process. I'm sorry for all the inconstancies etc but I'm new to this so...)**_

_**Thanks for reading, even if it was a waste of time.**_

_**Gizmo out. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Authors Note: My apologies if the previous chapters aren't great, I don't credit myself to be amazing at writing. It's all a work in progress. Thanks for reading)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (Although I wish I did) Tite Kubo does.**_

3. Behind The Mask

With no particular destination, Ichigo set off walking around his hometown of Karakura. He didn't recognize any of the people walking around town and was pretty sure none of them knew him. But just to be on the safe side, he stuck to the shadows and kept his head low.

He didn't think about where he was going. Seeming as though he wasn't supposed to let anyone know who he was, he couldn't exactly go visit Yuzu or Karin and see how they were. _But it may be the last time I get to see them before I battle Aizen. _Ichigo dismissed these pessimistic thoughts and concentrated on walking. Even if he wanted to go see them he couldn't. It would mean endangering them in some way and he couldn't stand the thought of something happening to them. He enjoyed the peacefulness of everything. It took him back to before he found out about his own powers. He had always been aware of spiritual presence, but the day Rukia came to him his life was changed forever. He smiled to himself _that was before everything got too complicated to handle._

"Mr. Urahara, I'm not even sure we can create this Kido"

"Don't worry Tessai, we will come up with something, we have to"

Urahara wasn't as sure as he sounded though. He worried that this Kido could go in the opposite direction. There was a high chance it would work. The enchantment was just a string of low level and high level speed and time Kido spells that, if brought together, could allow an individual to travel through time. But it would take a godly amount of spiritual pressure to attain even a few minutes of Time Travel. The only people with the power were in Soul Society.

Suddenly a thought came to Urahara. _Unless…_

Ichigo's complete state of calm was interrupted when he detected the presence of a hollow near his whereabouts. He quickly sidestepped down a street and went to change into his Shinigami form. He reached for his badge in his pocket but his hands grasped nothing but thin air. He then realized something bizarre. _How am I even in a human body, I left my body with Kon. _This time travel business was becoming stranger by the second.

_Ichigo, I don't really understand it fully myself, but somehow, you have retained a physical body when we departed from our time. As for the changing into a Shinigami, look into your other pocket._

Stunned, Ichigo reached into his other pocket and his fingers grabbed hold of a small round pill. _Hm, Urahara must've known somehow, I wonder if this is a mod soul or just ya' standard Soul Candy._

All thoughts aside Ichigo slipped the pill into his mouth and felt the unusual weight of his body become lighter. With remarkable speed he flash stepped to the top of a building. With a short glance at his body down below, he smiled. It was perfectly fine. Well, "fine" didn't really describe it but his body had fallen over behind a few bins in the shadows. That was good enough for him because no-one would see him there and it wouldn't cause unwanted attention.

The hollow wasn't too far off and Ichigo was taking his time. He was above Captain Level so there wasn't much he couldn't handle. He arrived at the area where the hollow was and waited for it to show. He knew where it was due to his sensing abilities but he thought he would give it a fighting chance. _Let's have a bit of fun!_

Ichigo was in a park. It reminded him of his first few jobs as a Substitute Shinigami. He smiled to himself. Predictably, the hollow jumped from behind a few trees in the distance and tried to attack Ichigo. It probably couldn't sense his spiritual pressure and assumed him to be easy prey. He was about to prove it wrong. As if it was running towards him in slow motion Ichigo lifted his hand and readied to destroy the hollow in one fatal blow. With a closer look at the hollow and a quick scan with his spirit detection, he concluded that this hollow was probably on the surprising level of Adjuchas. _Strange, why is a hollow of this level here. _

"_**Are you afraid of me boy?"**_

The hollow was tall and skinny and had the body of a serpent. Its skin was bright green and gave off a strange aura. Scales covered its entire body. Before Ichigo had been to Hueco Mundo, if he would've encountered this hollow he wouldn't have be able to defeat it.

"No"

"_**Hahaha, your arrogance will be your death boy!"**_

In response Ichigo lifted his finger and flicked the hollow. The hollow was sent flying into some trees a thousand yards away. He flash stepped towards the area where the hollow was sent and stood in the air above it. He lifted his arm to finish it off. The said hollow trembled below Ichigo as he towered over it. Just as he lifted his arm, a figure appeared before his eyes. He lowered his limb and observed the person before him.

"What the hell happened here? Why is there a hollow of this level here" the strange figure stated.

The person standing before him was small, blonde and was wearing a red jacket. He lowered himself to the floor to get a better look.

"Urrgh, I can't be assed doing this, why me?"

Ichigo thought he recognized the voice but dismissed the idea from his head and concentrated on the person in front of him.

"Hey" Ichigo shouted.

The blonde stiffened and turned around slowly. Ichigo then stiffened in return when he got a view of their or rather _her _face. _Hiyori, what the hell is she doing here._

"A Shinigami…are you even a Shinigami? I can't detect any spirit pressure from you at all"

"I'm…Renji…Renji Kuroi" Ichigo stuttered.

"I didn't ask for your name dumbass!"

"Of course I'm a Shinigami you stupid blonde midget"

"Well, I don't believe you. I don't like your attitude either. Beg for my forgiveness or…I'll kill you!"

"I'd love to see you try you little brat"

She charged him and Ichigo stood still waiting for her attack. She drew her sword and with one quick movement, swiped at Ichigo's abdomen.

_**(Authors note: So what did you think? Good, bad, terrible? Forgive any inconstancies; this is still a work in progress. Remember that this is my first fanfic as well, so my apologies if it is really bad)**_

_**(P.S. Forgive all the grammar. I know it sucks but I haven't been able to dedicate enough time to editing as I've been in and out of hospital. Don't worry, I'm going to completely look over this and edit it when I'm feeling better, thanks for reviews)**_

_**Thanks for reading. Gizmo out ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Authors Note: My apologies for not updating in a while, I haven't been feeling too great. The grammar in this chapter will probably suck but I have tests soon so I may not be able to dedicate time to editing and stuff! Thanks for reading)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights go to **_

4. The Past

_She charged him and Ichigo stood still waiting for her attack. She drew her sword and with one quick movement, swiped at Ichigo's abdomen. _

Ichigo watched as the sword glided towards him and smiled to himself as a look of confusion spread across Hiyori's features. He didn't even feel the impact of the blade as it connected with his lower body. She may as well have swung it at a brick wall.

"Wha-what…are you?" Hiyori stuttered.

"I told you, I'm a Shinigami" Ichigo cried.

She went silent and the look of confusion on her face twisted into a look of fear. She took one last look at Ichigo and without a second thought, fled away from Ichigo. _Well that was weird. I wonder if I should follow her._

He pondered the thought for a few seconds but eventually he decided to leave her alone. His thoughts were interrupted by a load noise in front of him. His attention was brought to the hollow that he had yet to destroy. It roared in frustration and went to charge Ichigo. He destroyed the hollow with one quick blow and watched as it disintegrated in front of him.

_Well that takes care of that._

Urahara wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood back to marvel at his work. He had successfully created a kido that would accept enough spiritual pressure to travel through time. The only down side to this was that it was extremely unstable. So much so that even he didn't know what would happen if it were to fail. All that was left to do was to test it.

Ichigo stood outside Urahara's shop and waited to be invited inside. He didn't want to interrupt anything Urahara may be doing.

Eventually, his impatience got the better of him and he opened the door to the shop. He made his way down to the basement and what he saw down there knocked the breath from his lungs. A giant wall of spiritual energy swirled in front of him. Colours swirled across its surface in variety of wondrous patterns. It gave off a low buzzing noise and as he walked towards it, the noise grew loader until he was forced to cover his ears.

He jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Urahara grinning behind him. Ichigo withdrew his hands from his ears and scowled at the ex-captain.

Urahara motioned for Ichigo to follow him and Urahara flash stepped to a faraway rock.

"So Ichigo, what have you been doing for the time I haven't seen you" Urahara calmly stated.

"I've been chasing hollows here and there, nothing too big" Ichigo replied.

"Ah, you haven't been discovered I hope?" Urahara questioned.

Ichigo's memories flickered towards his encounter with Hiyori, but he kept his mouth shut.

"No"

Urahara looked sceptical at Ichigo but allowed the subject to drop. _Let's get started then shall we._

After Urahara had explained everything to Ichigo, he readied himself. The portal he would be entering would send him back to the Precipice world and he would finish his training for the Final Getsuga Tensho.

_Ichigo, I still have no intention of teaching you that move._

He ignored Zangetsu and faced the gigantic wall of swirling energy in front of him.

"So are you ready to do this, Ichigo?"

He nodded without looking in the direction of Urahara and took a step towards the wall of energy.

"Good luck" Urahara said.

He nodded again and without a moment's hesitation, stepped into the portal that would take him home.

But instead, he just ended up more confused.

_**(Authors Note: So what did you think? I know the grammar is bad but it's the best I can do. Remember this is my first fanfic. I looked over this chapter and I admit I was pretty satisfied with it)**_

_**Thanks for reading, even if it was an utter waste of your precious time :p**_

_**Gizmo Out ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Authors Note: I realize that my chapters are small and not regular sized compared to most fanfics but I'm in my last year of school and can't really find the time to write fanfictions and such. So my apologies if the chapters aren't up to regular standards or aren't very good quality. I usually write these at night)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did.**_

5. Forward but back.

"_Good luck" Urahara said._

_He nodded again and without a moment's hesitation, stepped into the portal that would take him home. _

_But instead, he just ended up more confused._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo wiped the confusion from his mind and scanned his surroundings like he had a few days earlier in Urahara's underground base. His eyes wandered and he decided that he didn't recognize the scenery. It occurred to Ichigo that the kido Urahara had invented to send him to his original time had failed. Frustration gripped Ichigo and he felt the sudden urge hit something. Anger surged through his veins and he struggled to contain it within him.

His senses suddenly picked up upon the heavy spiritual atmosphere of his surrounding environment. He instantly recognized the feel of the air around him and concluded that he must either be in Soul Society or some other spiritual dimension. He stared intensely once more at his surroundings. Old shanty houses were poorly built and stacked all around him for as far as his eyes could make out. There were no people around and he could sense no-one either. All he could sense was the thick atmosphere smothering him. He squinted at the horizon in the distance but could make out no familiar scenery.

Since his eyes were no use, Ichigo reached out with his senses and attempted to make contact with any presence that might be around. Ichigo concentrated and felt for anything or anyone that might be recognizable. He soon felt the presence of numerous people but he paid no particular attention to them as he wasn't acquainted with them in anyway.

_Reach out further Ichigo, don't give up._

As surprised as he was to hear Zangetsu's voice that had remained quiet for so long, he obeyed and reached out as far as he could manage. Off in the distance he saw the faint outline of a tall building that rose above other large buildings. He scanned for a bit longer and smiled. _I'm definitely in Soul Society. But why am I here?_

_

* * *

_

"I wonder how he's doing. After all, that kido we used was pretty unstable." Urahara calmly spoke to his friend, Tessai. They were both stood in front of the area were the giant kido spell was performed. Urahara had a slight smile planted on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Tessai asked. Urahara replied without a moment's hesitation. "I just performed one of the most complicated kido spells ever. If it weren't for Kurosaki-kuns enormous spiritual energy then we would now be lying on the floor, dead." Tessai didn't reply but looked at the area that Ichigo had walked into the giant energy wall.

"There's a high chance that he ended up dead himself you know? He could be anywhere" Tessai claimed. Urahara gazed at the ground in thought and silence became dominant between the two men.

"He'll be okay, I'm sure he knows what he's doing"

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?" Ichigo cried. He was currently travelling at high speed through various districts and was heading towards the Seretei. His frustration had not dispersed at the discovery of his location either and he was only getting more enraged with each step he took.

The tall buildings and formation of the Sereitei was now coming into his line of sight and he picked up his pace. He was keeping his speed just below flash step and kept to the shadows. As the picture in front of him cleared up, he stopped to think of a plan. He didn't have a clue what to do next. Urahara was the smartest person he knew and there was no chance he was going to go to the crazy 12th division captain. He could only begin to imagine the horrid experiments the madman would do on him. Ichigo shuddered slightly and shrugged the thought off. He focused on the task ahead. He sensed around for spiritual pressure and was surprised to find familiar people. Ichigo was relieved to know that there were people that might be willing to help him with his problem.

Standing up, Ichigo jumped towards the gateway of the Seretei. He crept behind a house and stayed out of sight. Thankfully there was no-one around that he recognized. Ichigo lowered his head and kept his eyes to the floor. In front of him was the gigantic Jidanbo and he was guarding the gate as usual. His shadow loomed over him and his entire figure blocked out all light. Ichigo slowly strolled over in the direction of Jidanbo and reached out with his senses again. There were numerous presences that he recognized. A slight grin formed on Ichigo's face and for a moment it replaced his permanent scowl.

Ichigo looked up to see the colossus, oversized Jidanbo looking down upon him. Ichgio cleared his throat. "Yo" Ichigo shouted. "Do you think you could let me in?"

Jidanbo's face contorted and a look of pure confusion spread across his face.

"Who are you? Why do you have no spirit pressure boy" Jidanbo bellowed. It was now Ichigos tuen to become confused and he questioned Jidanbo.

"What do you mean? It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've visited Soul Society loads of times." Ichigo replied. Jidanbo stared at Ichigo for a long, awkward moment and finally started laughing.

"Ahahahahaha" Jidanbo guffawed and the whole ground shook with him. Ichgio stood his ground and began to become seriously pissed.

"What're you laughing for?" Ichigo shouted. But Jidanbo kept laughing without answering. Ichigo was beginning to let his anger take over and the previous frustration he had felt had been roused and his anger reignited. He clenched his fists and glared at Jidanbo.

"You are funny boy. I wish I could joke with you more but I have a job to do. Run along now, boy" Jidanbo lazily exclaimed.

Ichigo was finished talking and unsheathed Zangetsu.

_Ichigo, think about what you're doing._

Ichigo ignored Zangetsu and advanced towards Jidanbo. "If you don't let me past, I'll have to move you myself." Ichigo hated hurting his friends but he was desperate and needed to get back to his own time.

"Stop making jokes, you haven't got any pressure to make jokes with" Jidanbo said. In response to Ichigos advance, he unsheathed his weapons and raised them. "I'll crush you like a bug!" he cried. Jidanbo attacked and hit Ichigo right on the head. The ground shook from the force of the blow and pieces of rock flew in all directions. Once the dust had cleared, Ichigo was stood there without a scratch on him. Jidanbo then panicked and hit Ichigo a few more times with his weapons, only to be disappointed to discover the same result as the first blow.

"What are you?" He stuttered.

"I already told you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki"

_**(Authors Note: So what did you think? The story may be going a bit slow and not developing in the way some would like but this is the way I feel with the story right now. My deepest of apologies for grammatical errors but I'm not too good at English. I'm also really busy so I'm sorry if I don't update often. Exams etc etc. And I know it's short, but who cares. Thanks for reviews)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Gizmo Out. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews. They make me happy! :D As usual, please forgive any grammatical errors and I apologize for the shortness etc. I only write when I'm in the right mood for it and when I do, I don't usually have the time to edit. Thanks for reading guys)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything connected with the Bleach universe**_

_6. Meeting old friends, making new foes_

_Jidanbo then panicked and hit Ichigo a few more times with his weapons, only to be disappointed to discover the same result as the first blow. _

"_What are you?" He stuttered._

"_I already told you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki"_

* * *

After staring into Ichigo's eyes for what seemed to last for an eternity, Jidanbo finally gave up and dropped his weapons. He looked as if he was about to speak again but something stopped him before he could. He was gazing at something behind Ichigo and had a look of pure fear etched onto his face. It was a look of pure horror and he averted his eyes and looked at the floor. Wanting to see what was scaring him so much; Ichigo pivoted in the spot and turned around to see the cause of Jidanbos instant change in mood. What he saw surprised Ichigo more than he thought and his mouth dropped slightly at the sight before him. _How could I have missed this, I was concentrating too hard on Jidanbo. Damn this complicates things. _Ichigo's hands clenched and unclenched at the sight of the person standing about 10 meters or so away. Before him stood the Captain of division six in the Gotei thirteen, Byakuya Kuckiki. Ichigo was startled to see him outside of the Serietei and questions stumbled through Ichigos already confused mind as to why he was here.

"Intruder, move aside"

Anger bubbled through Ichigo and he readied himself for the forthcoming attacks. He knew he could probably thwart Byakuya without any effort but his presence slowed things down. The frustration Ichigo had been feeling since his arrival in Soul Society doubled and he could barely control his temper. Fighting Byakuya seemed ever so tempting as he really needed to let of some steam. Ichigo was dying for a fight and looking at Byakuya, everything in his sight turned crimson. Just as he was about to attack, Urahara's words from a few days ago flooded through his mind. _"Oh and Kurosaki-kun, don't let anyone else know who you are. Who knows what will happen"._

Ichigo knew that he would endanger the future if he fought Byakuya and ultimately he would endanger his friends as well. The anger that had been coursing through Ichigo's veins finally dissipated and he began to see clearly again.

"Answer me, boy" The captain of squad six looked bored and began to slowly move towards the direction of Ichigo. "I warn you that you do not want to fight with me, you would only get hurt. Move aside and let me see what all this troublesome fuss is about."

_He can't sense my spiritual pressure. _Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and moved aside. Byakuya carried on walking and stopped when he was about two meters in front of him. Behind them, Jidanbo was shivering in fear. Ichigo watched as the captain of squad six casually strolled past Ichigo and looked up at the cowering figure that was Jidanbo.

"Explain what happened here gatekeeper. I felt a sudden surge of spiritual pressure from over here on the way back from a mission. Why is the ground destroyed and who were you fighting." Byakuya looked slightly irritated as he waited for an answer from the gigantic gatekeeper.

"Well, Cap-Captain Ku-Ku-Kuchiki sir…this man here came up to the gate and tried to get past. Do you k-kn-know him?" Jidanbo barely managed to stutter a sentence out and didn't look into the eyes of the captain for even a second. He finally settled on keeping his eyes lowered to the floor as he waited for the Kuchiki's response.

"You mean this man?" Byakuya responded and pointed one long index finger in Ichigo's direction.

"Yes sir!" boomed Jidanbo.

"So you are telling me, that you attacked a man without the slightest amount of spiritual pressure with full force and that you managed to nearly destroy a full block of buildings in the process?"

"Ye-yes Captain Kuchiki sir"

"You are more trouble than you are worth gatekeeper" Jidanbo didn't reply and kept his eyes firmly set on the floor. Byakuya turned around slowly to face Ichigo and sighed.

"I should kill you here for breaking the laws. Those who break the laws are considered scum around here in Soul Society. Every act of law breaking is punishable by death." Byakuya stood still for a few moments and Ichigo suddenly felt a surge of Spiritual pressure emit from the Kuchiki noble. Byakuya flash stepped behind Ichigo and raised his sword with the sole intention cutting Ichigo's spinal cord. Ichigo turned around and caught the blade with his right hand.

Byakuya looked stunned as Ichigo tore the blade from the captain's hands and threw it a few hundred meters away from them. A house crumbled off in the distance. Byakuya stared at Ichigo with curiosity as his eyes widened.

"How the-" Ichigo didn't allow him to finish his sentence and punched the captain of squad six in the chest, sending him flying into a wall about two hundred meters away. More houses crumbled as a result. Ichigo turned to face Jidanbo but was rewarded with a kido enchantment encasing his chest. There were golden chains wrapping themselves around his torso and tightening their grip, restricting any movement.

"Who or better yet, what are you?" A voice shouted from behind him. He turned his head to see Byakuya standing with his arm outstretched. He was breathing heavily and glaring at Ichigo with a look of utter hatred. "You are unlike anything I have encountered, yet you appear to be a Soul Reaper. Why do you not emit any Spiritual pressure? How were you able to even punch me that hard? What is it that you-"

"Shut up already" Ichigo interrupted Byakuya's stream of questions and flexed his muscles. The golden chain that was wrapping itself slowly around Ichigo suddenly shattered into tiny pieces and eventually disappeared from sight, leaving Byakuya speechless.

Ichigo noticed that Byakuya had retrieved his sword and had it equipped in his right hand. He sighed and Ichigo's resolve from before began to disappear. He scowled as he realized that he would have to fight the squad six Captain after all.

"Answer me!" Byakuya angrily shouted. Ichigo stood his ground and looked Byakuya straight in the eye.

"I don't want to fight you"

"Those who break the law must be punished" Byakuya cried. Following his shout of hatred he ran at full speed towards Ichigo. Even though he practically saw it happen in slow motion, he barely had time to dodge. Byakuya halted a few meters behind Ichigo and twisted towards him whilst swinging his sword in Ichigo's direction. He stopped attacking and closed his eyes.

"Hado #63 Raikōhō" As soon as Byakuya uttered the kido, a streak of yellow lightning flew down from the sky and hit Ichigo on the head. The spell sent Ichigo whirling into the walls of the Serietei. He was unharmed but a bit dizzy from the brightness of the spell.

"How are you still alive" Byakuya screamed in frustration. He paused for breath and heaved in a long, deep breath of air into his lungs. "Hado #32 Ōkasen" Once the words left Byakuyas mouth, a wide arc of yellow energy was sent cascading towards Ichigo. This time he was prepared and dodged the attack. Once he sidestepped the kido enchantment, he cursed loudly as another came flying in his direction.

"This is taking up too much time" Ichigo remembered a time when attacks like this would have killed him instantly and smiled at his progress since then. That's when Ichigo heard Byakuya utter words that were all too familiar to him.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

_BOOM!_

Everyones heads turned to see a plume of yellow light reach down from the sky and strike the ground outside the walls of the Sereitei. The Captain of squad eleven looked at the area where the lighting had hit.

"Looks like that captain of squad six is fighting, I hope it's someone powerful"

The initial noise was followed by another few flashes of light.

"Hehe, this looks like it could be fun"

* * *

Gigantic swords rose from the ground and screams were heard in the distance. The swords then turned into millions of beautiful pink petals and started spinning around the Captain of squad six.

"Now you die"

"We'll see about that"

Ichigo thought about unsheathing his sword but worried about the damage he could do to the surrounding area. He decided against it and faced his opponent.

"Let's fight!"

"_**Authors Note: What did you think? I'm going to dedicate more time in the coming days to editing, so forgive me if the plot is inconsistent or anything. Again, sorry for grammatical errors, I know how irritating it can be when you see mistakes in a story, so bear with me. I will try to update as fast as I can, but I'm going to be editing more than anything else. I also know that Byakuya may not know those kido's as Urahara is the only one to use them but I thought they would be cool in this chapter.)**_

_**Thank You for reading!**_

_**Gizmo Out ;D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing! They make me happy:D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I repeat myself loads I know but I just like to make it clear. Please forgive the shortness of the chapters. I intend to write many chapters so don't worry. Any grammatical errors, please forgive. If any characters don't act the way they should, my deepest of apologies, it's how I view them in my story)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Simples.**_

7. Interruption

_Gigantic swords rose from the ground and screams where heard from all around Ichigo. The swords then turned into millions of beautiful pink petals and started spinning around the Captain of squad six. _

"_Now you die"_

"_We'll see about that"_

_Ichigo thought about unsheathing his sword but worried about the damage he could do to the surrounding area. He decided against it and faced his opponent. _

"_Let's fight!"_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo thought the fight pointless as his spiritual power wasn't even on the same level with his opponents. He knew he could easily defeat them with little effort input. Yet he still raised his sword at a once old foe. He wanted to see what he was capable of now that his spiritual pressure had reached a completely new level because of his time spent in the Dangai Precipice world. He hadn't yet achieved his goal of obtaining Final Getsuga Tensho though.

_Nor will you._

Ichigo wasn't about to argue with Zangetsu so he bit his tongue and focused on the present. Captain Kuchiki was standing about a hundred yards away from Ichigo and was staring intently at him. Byakuya raised his hands and the blade petals that had been swirling around him like a personal hurricane, started to react to his hand movement and were sent flying in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo thought about charging right through it and ending the fight right there but he stopped himself before he could. _Let's exhaust him first. I wanna' see what he's fully capable of. _Ichigo practically walked out of the way of Byakuya's attack and stood waiting for another. The whirlwind of petals behind him turned and aimed straight towards him again. Ichigo sidestepped out of the way as the typhoon of beautiful blades stormed past him. Byakuya raised both of his palms and aimed them towards Ichigo. The blades all rose up high in the air and created a giant wall in the sky. The wall then moved towards Ichigo at high speed. The wall then hit Ichigo at full force, sending large pieces of the ground outside the Serietei flying in various directions. Buildings behind them collapsed under the pressure of the battle.

After all the dust had cleared Byakuya smirked. _No trace of the boy is there. His body must now be scattered in the wind. Good. _

But Byakuya's moment of victory was soon shattered when a voice was heard from behind him.

"Come on. Is that the best you can do? Get serious!" Ichigo shouted. He sliced the Captain of squad six in the back, causing blood to seep through his clothes. Byakuya spat blood out and drops fell to the floor, painting the floor with crimson liquid.

"How did you survive?" He questioned. "Some questions aren't meant to be answered" Ichigo readied to knock Byakuya out so he could make his escape but a heavy spiritual presence entered the battle area. The force of the pressure was enough to knock a lieutenant out cold. It was all too familiar to him.

"Well, what do we have here? I'm missing all the fun!"

The Captain of Squad eleven towered over Ichigo. There was a time when Ichigo would have cowered in fear at such power. But he had surpassed that level aeons ago.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your fight" Byakuya spluttered on the floor. Ichigo felt pity for him; he didn't think he'd ever see the noble so helpless. Byakuya looked as if he was about to pass out. But then he did something that surprised both Zaraki and Ichigo.

He cried "Senkei".

Once the words had escaped his mouth, all the petals that were scattered around the area started moving and formed a giant barrier of pink swords surrounding Ichigo and Zaraki. Ichigo began to get worried as he was spending too much time playing around them. Byakuya stood up and a sword fell from the top of the barrier and landed in his hand.

"This looks like it could be good fun!" Zaraki boomed.

Ichigo slapped his face with his hand and sighed. _This is taking up too much time. _Ichigo then stood and stared at the other two Captains. Zaraki was observing Captain Kuchiki intently whilst Byakuya's gaze was set firmly on Ichigo.

"We can settle this later. We must unite against a common enemy for now." Byakuya declared. Captain Zaraki just grunted and forced his eyes on Ichigo.

"You mean this runt. He doesn't look that strong. He doesn't feel too strong either. You let yourself get beaten by this little kid!" Zaraki then threw his head up and cackled. Ichigo scowled and scoured his mind for the easiest way out of the situation he had found himself in. He noticed a flash from the corner of his eye. Zaraki's sword was swinging in Ichigo's direction and aiming straight for his chest. In one quick move, Ichigo ran at the Captain and snatched the sword from his hands. The Captain still had a strange smirk on his face as Ichigo stole his sword and impaled it into his abdomen. Blood poured from the wound and fell to the dusty floor.

"Ahahaha, I never expected to be cut by my own blade." The squad Captain grunted as he yanked the weapon from his body, therefore causing more fluid to seep from the wound Ichigo had made.

From behind him he sensed movement and flash stepped behind Byakuya who had recovered and was attacking Ichigo with full force. As he quickly flash stepped behind the other Captain, he grabbed Byakuya and threw him into the assortment of pink swords swirling around them.

The senkei then shattered and faded from sight. Captain Zaraki had picked up his sword and was now in the process of removing his eye patch. He laughed as he did it, clearly enjoying the fight. Ichigo became aware that if he were to fight any longer, the surrounding area would become a wasteland. Ichigo would be unharmed but he worried for the homes of the people in the area. He also realized that he was just wasting time; he would have to put little effort into defeating Zaraki so he could run before more reinforcements arrived. In the distance, the alarm could be heard banging and it was only a matter of time before more squads arrived to assess the situation. _Let's finish this._

_

* * *

_

"What the hell is happening?" Renji Abarai from squad six shouted. Explosions could be heard off in the distance. Some powerful people were fighting. He was sure he felt the presence of both his Captain and the Captain of squad eleven and he was pretty sure they weren't fighting each other. _But who are they fighting. I can't feel any other presence. This is too weird._

_

* * *

_

Captain Zaraki was grinning like an idiot as he tore off his eye patch and let his full spiritual power loose. Spirit energy swirled around and thickened the atmosphere.

"Get ready boy, here I come!"

Ichigo didn't even flinch as the Captain charged him. He just simply pulled his hand back and punched the Captain in the chest. Captain Zaraki then coughed up a pint of blood and went sprawling over to where Byakuya Kuchiki lay, unconscious. As he flew through the air there wasn't a look of confusion or fear or even regret. Only a look of pure happiness was painted on the veterans face. He smiled as he hit the floor 200 meters away.

Ichigo scanned the surrounding area. The area that used to be the front gate of Seretei was now ruined and resembled the surface of the moon. He then remembered about the gate keeper Jidanbo, who was nowhere to be seen. _Now to get back to what I was doing. _

Ichigo flash stepped away from the fighting area and stood on a building about 800 meters from his original location. He sensed the movement off hundreds of Soul Reapers as they rushed around in panic at the sudden emergency. He smiled, after all this wasn't the first time he had done this. He reached out with his senses and felt for any familiar presences. After a few seconds of searching, he smiled as he found the familiar spiritual signature of his friend, Renji Abarai. He carried on searching and after a few long moments, he found the signature of the person he wanted. Unohana Retsu, Captain of the fourth division, was in the hospital wards and was about 2 miles away. He thought that she might be of some help and might know someone who can help him. He had the implication that she had been around for a while and may know a way for him to fix everything that had happened. He had thought about asking the Captain Commander but hesitated as he realized that the old man might not be as welcoming as the Squad four Captain. He quickly scanned his surrounding area and ran at full speed in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

Unohana Retsu was treating the sick and wounded when she heard explosions off in the distance. _I wonder why Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki are fighting. Who are they fighting, each other? I hope no-one gets hurt. _She was concerned for the safety of the two Captains but resumed her duties in the infirmary. As she was treating a patient, she heard a slight knock on the door outside. This surprised her as she couldn't feel any presence outside. _I must be hearing things. _But she was proven wrong when she heard another lock, this time louder and more impatient. She became really worried and confused. Unohana was an expert at sensing spiritual pressure and could detect a presence from distances away. But why couldn't she detect anything outside the door not a few metres away.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door to the infirmary. There was no answer but he felt the Squad four Captain stiffen and tense up. He knocked again when he received no reply but this time, a quiet "Come in "could be heard from the inside. He opened the door and faced the medical Soul Reaper.

"Before we introduce ourselves, why don't you tell me what you are and why you have come here? I have the best interests of my patients in mind." She stated.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want to ask you something." Ichigo responded.

"But before you do, tell me. Why can't I sense anything from you at all? What exactly are you?"

Ichigo sighed. He didn't have the time for all this formality. He supposed he would have to though. He needed to.

_**(Authors Note: So what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, don't care? My apologies if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I realize how irritating it can be. I repeat myself a lot don't I? Anyway, thanks for reading. If some of the characters are a bit different, I'm sorry. Also remember that Ichigo isn't as powerful as when he fights Aizen in the future. He's nearly there though)**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Gizmo out :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(Authors Note: Thanks for reviews! I hope you enjoy this Chapter. By now you should realize that I make a few grammar mistakes and that I ain't too good at writing. I also moan a lot. But if you could forgive these faults and any in this chapter, it would be much appreciated)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. At all!**_

_**

* * *

**_

8. Acquaintance

"_Before we introduce ourselves, why don't you tell me what you are and why you have come here? I have the best interests of my patients in mind." She stated._

"_I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want to ask you something." Ichigo responded._

"_But before you do, tell me. Why can't I sense anything from you at all? What exactly are you?"_

_Ichigo sighed. He didn't have the time for all this formality. He supposed he would have to though. He needed to._

Ichigo drew in a long, deep breath and cleared his mind of all his frustration. If he lost it now, he would lose everything. He stared the Medical Captain in the eye and began to preach his story. He explained everything to her, leaving out as much detail as possible and not explaining anything to do with his past. He only informed Unohana about his problem about being stuck in the past. Whilst he was explaining his story, several people interrupted the Captain but completely disregarded Ichigo, probably because he had no spiritual pressure. He could still feel hundreds of Shinigami's moving around the Seretei in a rush. Ichigo's attention was brought back the Captain once more when she cleared her throat.

She paced for a few seconds before addressing Ichigo. "So you're telling me that you've come from the future and that you're stuck in the past. You wound up here after travelling through time and somehow managed to get in a fight with not just Captain Kuchiki, but Captain Zaraki as well?"

"Yes" Ichigo replied.

"And you survived their onslaughts?"

"Evidently"

Captain Unohana still looked suspicious and unsure. She paced the room for a few more minutes before coming to a conclusion. She sat opposite Ichigo and appeared to be deep in thought. One of the patients from inside the ward could be heard moaning.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back"

After a few minutes of waiting, Ichigo started to get worried. _Maybe she's gone to find someone. _

Ichigo fidgeted as his patience dwindled. Just as he was about to get up from his seat, Captain Unohana startled him as she returned from the ward. Ichigo sat back in his seat and wiped away moisture that had formed on his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"No, everything's fine"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and his frustration and anxiety disappeared in an instant. Ichigo gazed at Unohana patiently waiting for some kind of development.

She sat down again in front of Ichigo and breathed heavily.

"Before we go any further, I want to ask you something. It's been bugging me since the start of our conversation."

Ichigo's became confused but nodded at Unohana to continue. What she wanted to say was clearly worrying her and he was curious to know what it was.

"Mr..."

"Kurosaki"

"Mr Kurosaki, why is that I, a master of Spiritual Energy and Pressure sensing, cannot sense any spiritual energy emitting from you at all? I don't mean to offend or anything, it's just that it's pretty impossible for anyone to have no spirit pressure in the slightest."

Ichigo thought about ways in which to answer Unohana's inquiry without referring to his past or anything about the future. He scowled. _This is getting annoying. I could probably go back to Urahara but if it didn't work the first time, who knows what will happen if we try it again._

He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. He didn't want to go into another long story so he tried to think of ways to answer it as short as possible. After long moments of drawn out silence, Ichigo finally made up his mind. He would tell her the truth.

"It's simple, it's because my Spiritual Pressure is too high for you to read."

Unohana looked astonished. "What do you mean? How can it be too high?"

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not some sought of new hollow or anything. I'm a Soul Reaper, like you. My Spiritual energy is just beyond you're capability to sense. That's all there is too it. _Although, I'm still not strong enough to defeat Aizen. _Ichigo's thoughts were drawn back to his own time and wondered what was happening. Did his old man notice his absence? Was the war over? Did they still have a chance at winning?

"I just don't believe that's possible. I've never come across someone with such a high spiritual pressure that you can't even sense it before." Unohana was stunned into silence. "To have that much energy…would be unreal."

"Well, I'm here and I'm perfectly real" Ichigo stated. The Captain had a look of a mixture of fear and awe planted on her face. Ichigo stood up.

"Well this seems to be a waste of time. I'd better be going." Ichigo declared.

"No, wait" Unohana called. She grabbed Ichigo's sleeve and forced him to turn around.

"I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

"Hachi, Hachi something weird just happened. Do you think you could help me out?" Hiyori Sarugaki of the Visored's came rushing into the underground basement similar to Urahara's. She scrambled down the stairs and jumped to where Hachi and the others were sitting down and talking. Hachigen Ushoda was sat in the middle next to Shinji, another Visored. He was sat cross-legged facing Hiyori as she rushed over to them.

"Help you out with what exactly?" He questioned.

"I-I don't know where to start. I was out just walking around town when I came upon this hollow. It was too powerful to be left alone and I was feeling a little bored. So I went to attack this hollow but before I could, this weird orange-haired guy came up behind me" She spluttered.

"Who was this orange-haired man?" Hachi inquired.

"I'm just getting to that part. Well the fact is, I don't really know. But he was powerful. I could sense that much. He practically radiated power!"

"Could we take him?" Shinji questioned.

Hiyori's face contorted into a look of anger. "Shut up dumbass I'm getting to that part!" She cleared her throat and faced Hachi once more. "So naturally I asked for his name. It was Renji…something" She paused and looked deep in thought. A frown appeared on her face as she recalled what happened.

"Carry on" Hachi urged.

"Well, he was wearing a Shinigami uniform so I asked if he was one. He was rude to me so naturally, I attacked him to teach him a lesson" Hiyori explained.

"Then what happened?" Shinji pressed. Everyone else had quietened down and was listening intently to the explanation.

"Well, what happened after that was the most surprising thing of all. He just stood there as I hit him with full force. H-he didn't even flinch. I struck him in his lower body and it was like hitting a brick wall!" Hiyori cried.

"Calm down Hiyori. What level would you say his Spiritual Pressure was on? Lieutenant or Captain? Shinji interrupted.

Hiyori gulped before answering and took a deep breath.

"That's the thing. He didn't have any. It was weird; I couldn't sense any amount of Spiritual Pressure emanating from the stupid strawberry at all!"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming or something Hiyori? How can someone have no spiritual pressure at all?" Shinji replied.

"I'm telling you the truth dumbass!" She shouted.

Hachi was deep in thought. "Well this is disturbing news, very disturbing indeed. Hmmm, I will have to take some time to ponder over this. After all, he probably poses no threat to us."

Hiyori sighed. "I suppose" But she wasn't convinced. _His power though…it was unreal._

_

* * *

_

"Who can help me?" Ichigo asked.

"He used to be a part of the Kido Corps a long time ago. He was the vice chief of the whole squadron. I remember him telling me something about time travel. I'm sorry Mr Kurosaki but that's all I can give you for now" Unohana said.

"What was his name?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hachigen Ushōda"

_**(Authors Note: Yeah, it was a bit short. But that's all I felt like writing for now. Again, please forgive any grammar blah blah blah.)**_

_**Thanks a million for reading**_

_**Gizmo…Out **_


	9. Chapter 9

**(**_**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reading and forgive the shortness of each chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Oh yea, one last thing! If any characters are slightly different, forgive that also)**_

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and everything related to it blah blah blah.**_

* * *

9. Holding back

"_Who can help me?" Ichigo asked._

"_He used to be a part of the Kido Corps a long time ago. He was the vice chief of the whole squadron. I remember him telling me something about time travel. I'm sorry Mr Kurosaki but that's all I can give you for now" Unohana said._

"_What was his name?" Ichigo questioned._

"_Hachigen Ushōda"_

Ichigo stared at Unohana for a few seconds before thanking her and departing from the medical centre. He was worried by this news. If he had to gain help from the Visoreds it wouldn't be easy. But he was determined to get back to his own time and fix everything that had gone wrong.

_Ichigo…remember what we go back to. Remember where I stand. _

Ichigo didn't respond to Zangetsu and quietly flash stepped to the a few buildings close to the walls of the Serietei. As he flew through the air he thought about ways in which to approach the Visoreds. He knew them well enough that they wouldn't be entirely welcoming to a stranger, much less a Shinigami.

Ichigo halted as he recalled the events from a few days earlier. He couldn't believe it had slipped his mind.

_Ichigo watched as the sword glided towards him and smiled to himself as a look of confusion spread across Hiyori's features. He didn't even feel the impact of the blade as it connected with his lower body. She may as well have swung it at a brick wall. _

"_Wha-what…are you?" Hiyori stuttered._

"_I told you, I'm a Shinigami" Ichigo cried._

_She went silent and the look of confusion on her face twisted into a look of fear. She took one last look at Ichigo and without a second thought, fled away from Ichigo._

As he remembered the events his frustration grew. Things were now going to become increasingly difficult to handle. After all the confusion of the past day, all Ichigo wanted to do was rest. But fierce determination kept Ichigo focused and he raced towards the gate were he had been battling Byakuya and Zaraki a few hours earlier. He kept his presence concealed as various Soul Reapers darted back and forth in front of him. Just as he was about to flash step through the gate, a patrol came around the corner. He smiled as he realized he could easily flash step around them without them even noticing. Ichigo readied himself but another thing caught his eye which made him stop once more.

As the person caught in Ichigo's stare rounded the corner, he had to constrain his intentions and feelings as much as he could. The ground below Ichigo literally began to shake as the man moved into plain sight. Ichigo began grinding his teeth and started shaking with anger.

Sosuke Aizen stood before Ichigo not 30 meters away. The man who had begun the winter war, the man who had caused the deaths and despair of dozens of people and the very man who would betray Soul Society in the near future, stood within striking distance of Ichigo's blade. His hand shook as he reached for Zangetsu.

_No Ichigo. You can't do this. It will upset the balance of things. You've already done enough, if you do this, who knows what will happen. _

Zangetsu's words barley reached through to Ichigo. He clenched his fists and dropped his hands. He heaved a huge sigh and focused on getting back to the world of the living. He kept his thoughts away Aizen and kept them on his mission.

Without another moment's hesitation, he flash stepped behind the patrol and landed about two hundred yards away from them. He looked back to see that they hadn't even noticed Ichigo's movement. He smirked as he saw Aizen looking dumbfounded at the craters Ichigo had caused earlier. He then ran at full speed in the direction of the nearest exit out of Soul Society.

After a few minutes of intense running at high speeds, Ichigo landed outside the gates of Soul Society. The guards on the door gasped and shouted at Ichigo. They raised their weapons and charged him once they realized he was the intruder. He easily side stepped them and sent them crashing into a few buildings a few hundred yards away. Screams could be heard as the houses collapsed under the impact of the flying guards. Ichigo felt a tinge of remorse for the owners but decided it didn't matter as he would fix everything soon enough.

Ichigo dived through the gate and began his journey back to the real world.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Have you thought about it yet Hachi, I've been waiting on an answer for a few days now." Hiyori moaned.

"Shut up with your whining Hiyori, I still don't even fully believe your story." Shinji said.

Hiyori got up from where she was sitting down and stared Shinji straight in the eye.

"What's with the weird stare ya creepy midget" Shinji muttered. Hiyori punched Shinji into a wall a few meters away.

"Shut up dumbass, who asked for your opinion anyway?" Hiyori cried. She stood before the Shinji with her hands clenched. Shinji just rolled his eyes in response and slumped away.

"Yea, that's what I thought" Hiyori shouted at him.

Hachi, who had been deep in thought whilst observing the couple, stood up. He looked at Hiyori and smiled.

"There isn't any need for rush Hiyori. We can't come to a decision until we see him again. I we see him." Hachi stated. Silence was Hiyori's only response. Hachi felt pity for the girl.

"Don't be sad, I'll make it up to you by buying lunch today shall I?" Hachi happily told Hiyori. Her face lit up like the sun when he said that and numerous requests came from around the room demanding different types of food.

"Let's not get too hasty now-"Hachi was interrupted mid-sentence as something suddenly caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the entrance to the warehouse they lived in and frowned.

"What is it Hachi? What's wrong?" Lisa questioned.

"Something has just breached my barrier outside." Hachi quietly said. Silence filled the room and only the beating of everyone's hearts could be heard as a shadow materialized and grew from outside. Footsteps pierced the silence of the warehouse and a figure appeared in the doorway. The silhouette stood about 6ft tall and a large cleaver-like sword could be seen on the mysterious persons back. He took another few steps in and his blurred features became clear. There was another moment of silence as the strange man stared at everyone standing bewildered at the appearance of the intruder.

"That's him! That's him" Hiyori screamed. "That's the guy I saw the other day". Before anyone could react she ran at full speed in his direction and swung at him with full force.

"_I didn't ask for your name dumbass!"_

"_Of course I'm a Shinigami you stupid blonde midget"_

"_Well, I don't believe you. I don't like your attitude either. Beg for my forgiveness or…I'll kill you!"_

"_I'd love to see you try you little brat"_

_She charged him and Ichigo stood still waiting for her attack. She drew her sword and with one quick movement, swiped at Ichigo's abdomen. _

Hiyori remembered the short conversation from the other day and swiped at Ichigo with every ounce of power she owned. Seconds before the blade struck, Ichigo side stepped out the way and watched as Hiyori was sent sprawling away.

She screamed in fury and put her hand to her face. She stared at Ichigo with a sinister look before drawing her hand across her face. A white mask formed on her face and her power increased tenfold. Her pupils were now a bright yellow colour and her sclera were now black.

"Let's get serious!" She shouted.

She jumped behind Ichigo and attempted to hit his spine, therefore paralyzing him. But before she could, Ichigo turned around and kicked her away. With a loud "thump" she landed in front of the other visoreds who had now drew their own swords.

"Stop it Hiyori!" Shinji bellowed. "You're going to solve nothing by fighting with this guy"

He turned to face Ichigo before speaking. "Let's get all the formalities out the way shall we? What are you and why have you come here?"

Ichigo hesitated before replying. "I have come to speak to a person called Hachigen Ushōda"

Hachi stiffened at the mention of his name and walked forward. "I am Hachigen Ushōda"

* * *

_**(Authors Note: I was gonna make this Chapter longer but decided I couldn't be borthered.)**_

_**Gizmo Out 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Authors Note: I've reached my 10**__**th**__** Chapter! Thank you for your reviews because without them, I wouldn't continue writing. Please forgive all grammatical mistakes, I'm quite a lazy writer and don't edit much.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**_

* * *

10. Friends or Foes?

"_Let's get serious!" She shouted. _

_She jumped behind Ichigo and attempted to hit his spine, therefore paralyzing him. But before she could, Ichigo turned around and kicked her away. With a loud "thump" she landed in front of the other visoreds who had now drew their own swords. _

"_Stop it Hiyori!" Shinji bellowed. "You're going to solve nothing by fighting with this guy"_

_He turned to face Ichigo before speaking. "Let's get all the formalities out the way shall we? What are you and why have you come here?" _

_Ichigo hesitated before replying. "I have come to speak to a person __called __Hachigen Ushōda"_

_Hachi stiffened at the mention of his name and walked forward. "I am Hachigen Ushōda"_

* * *

Ichigo stared at the all too familiar person standing in front of him. The tall Visored looked sceptical before opening his mouth to ask a question. "I'm going to echo Shinji's earlier question." He breathed deeply. "But I'm more interested in what you are, not who you are"

Ichigo inwardly sighed. He was beginning to get slightly frustrated at people asking about his lack of spiritual energy. It wasn't that he didn't have any. It was that it was too high for them to sense. He knew he couldn't tell them that at this moment though, for they would probably be insulted and attack, which would inevitably cause more problems that Ichigo, would have to deal with.

A thought came to Ichigo's head as he was brainstorming for things to tell the wary visoreds who looked about 2 minutes away from attacking.

"I'm a visored, like you. I…stumbled upon this place and thought I'd investigate." Ichigo quickly spoke the words to attempt to pacify the angered former Shinigami's.

Shinji suddenly broke out into hysteria. "Then explain why I can't sense any spiritual pressure coming from you, hmm"

Ichigo began to panic. "It's…because I'm, a different …type of visored."

"I don't believe you" Shinji said. He walked towards Ichigo and in the same action Hiyori had performed earlier, drew his hand across his face and formed a hollow mask that increased his power dramatically. The pure white mask resembled a pharaoh's mask. He stood about two meters away from Ichigo and stared into his eyes. He stayed that way for a few seconds before raising his sword and uttering.

"Collapse, Sakanade." Once the words had escaped his mouth his sword transformed and the hilt became a ring which surrounded Shinji's hand and rotated around his wirst. The blade became razor-sharp along with five holes that developed in the length of the sword.

Shinji smiled and advanced towards Ichigo. He spoke "Now I want you to tell me the truth. If you fail to do so this time, well, I'm going to have to kill you, aren't I?" Shinji's face remained unchanged as he advanced towards Ichigo.

"Can we take this elsewhere, for example, downstairs?" Shinji asked. Ichigo nodded in acceptance and flash stepped in to the familiar scenery. Ichigo was standing on a rock in a basement similar to Urahara's underground sanctuary. Shinji appeared before Ichigo on a rock about two hundred yards away.

"If you are what you say you are, then draw you hollow mask" He demanded. Ichigo froze. He didn't want to bring his hollow out after what had happened in Hueco Mundo and worried what destruction would be caused because of it. He decided against it.

"Force me to" Ichigo taunted. Shinji uttered something under his breath and attacked Ichigo from behind. Shinji flash stepped behind Ichigo and slashed at him. Shinji was under the impression that Ichigo was caught in Sakanade's ability to confuse the senses. But he was mistaken. As he swung at Ichigo, he turned around and caught the blade in his hand. The ground behind them shook and exploded. The rock below them collapsed under the pressure of the attack.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ichigo asked. Shinji's eyes had a look of pure confusion instead of his usual calm demeanour. He jumped to a rock about 10 meters away. Then, with a look of hatred, he shouted.

"Cero" Then a blinding red light shot from his blade and sped in his direction. Ichigo just waited for it to hit him. Just before it made impact, Ichigo punched through the wall of red energy and sent it flying back at Shinji. Shinji's eyes grew wide and he dodged just before the cero hit him. He flash stepped behind Ichigo and fired another one, which Ichigo sent flying back at him again. Shinji stopped.

"How can you even see the direction of my attacks? Sakanade's ability is to muddle up the senses of my opponent. You shouldn't even know which way is up or which way is left and which way is right." Shinji cried. He looked as if he was going to fire another cero before the other Visored's come and joined Shinji in the air.

They donned their own masks and readied to attack. Ichigo cried in frustration.

"I don't want to fight!" Ichigo shouted. "I just want to talk". Shinji cursed and fired another cero at Ichigo. He dodged it and gave up.

"Fine, I'll show you my mask" Ichigo put his hands at the top of his face in a similar manner to the way the other visored's had, and drew it across his face, forcing out a hollowfication.

Instead of a mask forming though as Ichigo expected, nothing happened. He became confused and time seemed to stand still.

_Ichigo, it won't work. Trust me. The training you've done in the Dangai has increased your spiritual pressure too much. Hollowfication won't work anymore._

Ichigo scowled. Now he was out of options. In a quick movement he flash stepped behind the surprised visored's.

"Getsuga…tenshou" An arc of dark spirit energy flew from Ichigo's blade in a massive surge and an explosion like a nuclear bomb lit up the entire underground base and sent dust and debris flying in all directions. Ichigo stood and waited for the dust to clear. Coughs could be heard and Ichigo followed the closest one. He felt a breeze drift by and clear some of the dust away. Ichigo looked up to see that pieces of the ceiling were missing and light was streaming in through the gaps his attack had caused.

"Wha-*cough*-what are you?" A voice asked. Ichigo looked in the direction of the voice and reached out with his spiritual senses. He felt the scattered presence of the visored's around him and was surprised to find that the one closest to him was none other than Hiyori whom he had fought earlier.

"Just answer me that. Please." She coughed on the last word.

"I say we kill him right now. Come on Hiyori, this isn't like you" Shinji shouted from a distance away. A few other visored's shouted in agreement. But they now sounded more doubtful and wary of Ichigo.

A bright light in the corner of Ichigo's eye caught his attention and he noticed Hachi sitting in barrier that looked as if it was about to collapse.

"Very interesting, very interesting indeed, Shinji, I ask that you do not kill this man, we should help him." Hachi requested.

"But he just destroyed our home!" Lisa screamed, who had now joined Hiyori and the others.

"Well, I now know for sure that we cannot beat this man. I wasn't even at the impact zone and he managed to exhaust my kido that had been enhanced by my hollowfication." Hachi explained. Ichigo stared and waited impatiently for them to come to a conclusion. "Just take a look at the actual impact zone if it will speeds things up". Hachi pointed at the area where Ichigo had fired a low-level Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo and the others followed the direction of Hachi's finger and looked onwards to see the devastation that Ichigo had caused. He actually felt a tinge of guilt as he looked at the disaster he had unconsciously caused. _But it was only a low level one. What the hell! _In front of him was a giant crater, were the arc of energy had fell upon the ground. The crater spanned about 400 hundred yards long and smoke was still rising up from the hole. The ground around the destruction zone was burned and the once tall rocks that stood proudly around the area, no longer existed.

_Ichigo, you may not have gained the Final Getsuga yet, nor will you, but your spiritual pressure has risen because of your time spent meditating in the Dangai Precipice world. You are now in a sought of "Transition Phase". Be more careful._

Ichigo inwardly thanked Zangetsu and waited for a response from the visoreds.

Once they had forced their eyes away from the blast zone, they focused their attention once more on Ichigo and Hachi.

"So" Hiyori asked "What is it you want, strawberry?"

"I just want answers" Ichigo explained.

Ichigo then spent the next ten minutes explaining his story, and just like he did with Unohana, he left out as much detail as possible.

"What a far-fetched story." Hachi stated after Ichigo had finished his story.

"Pfft, doesn't sound too believable" Shinji scorned.

Hachi looked to be deep in thought and after a few seconds of pondering, he spoke.

"I think I may know a way I can help you."

* * *

_**Authors Note: So what did you think? I may not release another Chapter for a while due to editing etc etc.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Gizmo, Out **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please forgive all grammatical mistakes and spelling mistakes or inconsistencies because I tend not to edit much.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, bad times.**_

* * *

11. Blood stained white

"_So" Hiyori asked "What is it you want, strawberry?"_

"_I just want answers" Ichigo explained._

_Ichigo then spent the next ten minutes explaining his story, and just like he did with Unohana, he left out as much detail as possible. _

"_What a far-fetched story." Hachi stated after Ichigo had finished his story._

"_Pfft, doesn't sound too believable" Shinji scorned._

_Hachi looked to be deep in thought and after a few seconds of pondering, he spoke._

"_I think I may know a way I can help you."_

* * *

Hachi then spent the next hour or so explaining his idea to Ichigo. After a while, the other got up and left to do various things, clearly losing interest in Hachi's explanation. In spite of this, Ichigo was actually listening intently, for the more he listened, the better the chances of him fixing everything and returning home. Ichigo interrupted Hachi a few times to ask him numerous questions, which were always answered swiftly. After a fair amount of time had passed, Hachi had finished his explanation and waited for Ichigo to respond.

"Biggest question of all, will it work?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure" Was all Hachi had to say. "Although, I would restrain yourself from altering the current of time any more than you already have. If you alter it too much, you might be wiped from existence" Hachi warned Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and began pacing the area that they had been sitting in. He sighed and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm all up for trying it, but how do I know I can trust you won't do anything bad" Ichigo cautiously asked. After a few moments of thinking, Hachi finally spoke.

"Well, you can't know for sure. You will just have to have faith. The fact that I haven't attacked you yet proves something doesn't it? Also, I can sense you power. Not your pressure, strangely enough. But I know in my heart that I cannot hope to fight you."

Ichigo relaxed and accepted Hachi's explanation. Now all he had to do is wait for the right time.

* * *

"Captain Unohana, would you please explain what happened" Captain Yamamoto cried. Unohana smiled and faced the Captain-Commander. All the other Captains of the Gotei 13 turned to look at her. She sighed and stared the Captain straight in the eye.

"I listened to the boy explanation and let him go. There is nothing more to the story" She explained. However, the Captain Commander was not satisfied with her brief story and wanted to press her for more information.

"You just let him go? Did he happen to mention where he was going? What he was doing?" Hitsugaya spoke out. Some of the Captains turned to look at the young Captain with surprise on their faces.

"He didn't want any trouble. That and he was too powerful for me hope to fight him. So I let him go." The medic responded.

"But where did he go, I wanna have more fun with the kid!" Zaraki shouted with anticipation ringing in his voice. Captain Unohana faced the Captain Commander and ignored the Squad eleven Captain.

"He returned to the world of the living after that. That's all I know. I have nothing more to say"

* * *

Ichigo gaped at Hachi with his mouth wide open like an idiot. "I have to what!" He cried. Hachi chuckled at Ichigo's expression and repeated himself again.

"I said I need you to go back to Soul Society to collect some equipment I need. For this to work, we are going to need some high-calibre tools." Hachi handed a piece of paper to Ichigo and smiled. "This paper contains a list of information of all the things you will need. Good luck" Hachi smiled once more and turned away from Ichigo. Ichigo scowled and in an instant he was gone.

_Damn it! It's gonna be way too much trouble to return now. Who knows what will happen. This is becoming too stressful. _Ichigo was sat on a rooftop and was gazing at the sky with a calm expression. He sighed as he watched the clouds fly over his head slowly. The whole scene calmed him down enough for him to finally stand up and get on with his mission. He flash stepped a few hundred feet up and unsheathed his sword. He made a gateway to Soul Society and jumped through without a moment's hesitation.

On the other side, Ichigo slipped past the guards, who and increased in number and made his way towards the Sereitei. His first destination was at the twelfth divisions headquarters, where he would have to pick up various items without being detected. Of course, Ichigo could probably defeat anyone who attacked him, but that would raise trouble and cause much more havoc than he had the patience to deal with. In a few brief moments, Ichigo stood outside Squad 12's development building, where new technology was constantly being developed under the guidance of the Squad 12 Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He crossed his fingers and prayed that the creepy scientist would not be in residence. Ichigo jumped over the wall to the barracks and ran at full speed through various buildings searching for the items on the list. As he was running, he reached out with his spiritual senses in the hope to find the object he was looking for. After a few minutes of darting in-between buildings and sensing for traces of the object, he found what he was looking for.

A spirit crystal, which had the uncanny ability to store a limited amount of spirit energy, was resting on the desk of a building not too far away from his position. He flash stepped to the area and stood outside the building, thinking of ways in which to infiltrate the living quarters. Just as he was about to flash step closer, his mind detected a familiar presence, not too far away from where he stood. He was that surprised he nearly fell to the floor in shock. _I guess I really am in the past. _

The proud quincy, Uryu Ishida, was walking in his direction and Ichigo's mind went blank in panic. Hachi's earlier words rang through his head_. "Although, I would restrain yourself from altering the current of time any more than you already have. If you alter it too much, you might be wiped from existence"._ After realising he was experiencing major déjà vu and that events from the other day were repeating themself, he quickly jumped out of view just as Uryu rounded the corner to the living quarters. He stood about 10 meters away from his friend and it pained him to see him after what had happened last time he had spoken to Uryu. Flashes of memory rushed through Ichigo's mind as he recalled the events that took place in Hueco Mundo. The last time Ichgio had saw Uryu, he was suffering from a wound Ichigo had caused by throwing Zangetsu into his lower abdomen. He flinched as the memories of that fight in the hollow world came rushing back to him. Ichigo's attention was suddenly brought back to Uryu as he heard him speak.

"Come out, I know your there. I felt a disturbance in the spiritual pressure around here." Uryu cried.

Ichigo walked out from the shadows and revealed himself to his friend.

"Good at masking your spiritual pressure aren't you? I can't sense anything from you" Uryu asked him. Silence was Ichigo's response. A few heartbeats later, Ichigo heard Uryu gasp in shock. "Wait a minute…I-Ichigo, is that you?"

"Hello Ishida"

* * *

_**(Authors Note: Sooooooooo, what did you think, eh? Good, bad, terrible? Personally, I think I could've done much better, but you would not believe the amount of stress I've been under lately. I done this because it helped me relax and entertain me whilst I was bored. I hope it does the same for you. So please, do enjoy)**_

_**Gizmo Out 3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**(Authors Note: My apologies for not updating in a while, but I've had to revise for exams and leave school so I've been slightly preoccupied. This chapter is going to be rather short because I need to revise for upcoming tests and it's basically just an update to let everyone know I am continuing the story, so my apologies for that also.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**_

* * *

12. Blood stained white pt.2

_Come out, I know your there. I felt a disturbance in the spiritual pressure around here." Uryu cried._

_Ichigo walked out from the shadows and revealed himself to his friend._

_"Good at masking your spiritual pressure aren't you? I can't sense anything from you" Uryu asked him. Silence was Ichigo's response. A few heartbeats later, Ichigo heard Uryu gasp in shock. "Wait a minute…I-Ichigo, is that you?"_

_"Hello Ishida"_

* * *

Ichigo waited for the onslaught of questions that Uryu looked ready to throw at him. But Uryu surprised Ichigo by keeping his mouth shut and keeping a look of serenity plastered on his face. He took a step in Ichigo's direction and stood in a defensive stance before him.

"I'm going to kill you for taking on the form of an acquaintance of mine. You did a pretty bad job of it though, you look much different to the Kurosaki I know, but the resemblance is there." Uryu calmly spoke. Ichigo's only response was again, silence. "Aren't you going to speak? Tell me, what is your purpose of being here?" Uryu seemed to be losing his serene composure and looked a little agitated. "Answer me" he said.

"I have no quarrel with you, Ishida" Ichigo softly spoke.

"How do you know my name?" Uryu questioned. Ichigo just stared blankly at him, making Uryu become even more frustrated. "Answer me you bastard!" He shouted.

All of a sudden Uryu tensed up and in a quick movement; he fired an arrow at Ichigo. The blue beam of energy hurtled towards him. It was like watching it happen in slow motion. The arrow struck Ichigo in the chest and left him unharmed. A fly would have caused no more harm hitting Ichigo than that arrow would have.

Uryu stared at Ichigo in shock and lifted his arms once more and fired several more arrows. Each one that hit him caused him no more harm than the first one had. Ichigo began to get impatient. In an instant he was standing in front of Uryu and had his hand was at Uryu's throat.

Uryu stared up at Ichigo with a look of confusion, fear and utter shock. "How?" he asked.

Ichigo responded to his short question by throwing him into a wall about ten meters away with a flick of his wrist. He sighed. He hadn't intended to confront Ishida and it pained him to hurt his friend, but he had to do it. Everything was going to be set right anyway, so what he did at this point mattered very little.

Ichigo flash stepped to the nearby building and began to search for the crystal. He detected its slight spiritual signature and walked to the desk that it was situated on. He picked it up and examined it. He looked deeply into the glowing object. It was a mild shade of pink and had an ominous glow about it. The crystal was round and about the same size as a small Ping-Pong ball. _Hard to believe that an object this small can store so much power. _

All of a sudden the little crystal blew up in his hand and crumbled into dust. Ichigo stared at his hand and his mouth gaped open in shock. That's when he realised. The little crystal he had held wasn't the actual crystal at all. It was a fake, so that the owner knew when he was being stolen from. _Damn it! I should have foreseen this happening. _

As Ichigo was staring at the floor in frustration, a silhouette appeared in the door, blocking out the light that was previously lighting up the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hmmm"

* * *

_**(Authors Note: I apologize for it being so short, I honestly could not find the time to write more, which means that it might need editing as well, so you'll have to forgive any mistakes within this chapter. The next chapter will be out sometime in late June, so I apologize once more. I hope to update more in the future.)**_

_**Thank you ever so much for reading this chapter.**_

_**Gizmo Out :D**_


	13. Rain

_Rain_

A droplet of moisture fell from the sky. The little ball of water dropped to the floor. Soon after, more droplets just like the first began to fall in the same manner. In a matter of minutes thousands of droplets where falling to the floor causing the atmosphere to become moist and humid. The droplets began to fall heavier and heavier and paint the floor with water whilst puddles began to form in various areas.

Zangetsu sighed.

The rain always brought trouble and sorrow to the world he resided in. He despised it and wished he could shield himself from it. But all he could do was stand in the downpour of sorrow as it crashed around him. He longed for brighter days where he could just stand in the light and soak up the happiness. But lately, all he could soak up was sadness.

He watched as the puddles grew into small lakes and then into larger seas of sadness. It pained him to see his world become like this. Zangetsu had to observe as the once elegant structures that surrounded him fell and became mere echoes of what they once were. He had to watch as his home flooded with sadness and all the happiness that enveloped him and kept him warm; slipped away and was lost in a sea of melancholy and dejection. The rain that fell on him caused him to shiver and any warmth that happiness and light had brought him, was sapped from his body and left him feeling empty and hollow.

This was why Zangetsu hated the rain. He smiled as he recalled the endless days of happiness he used to experience and felt frustration because of these days of endless sorrow he had to endure.

He sighed once again. He stared up at the sky and looked on as the last rays of joy were blocked by the clouds of depression.

_Ichgio, I beg of you, please finish this soon._


	14. Chapter 13

_**(Authors Note: Well, all my exams are finished now. Happy days! Let's just hope that I get good results now, eh? I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will be releasing more in the month so keep checking back for updates. I'll try to get a chapter out once a week. Also, forgive any mistakes within this chapter; I'll be putting more effort into editing soon.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

13. Cero

_Ichigo flash stepped to the nearby building and began to search for the crystal. He detected its slight spiritual signature and walked to the desk that it was situated on. He picked it up and examined it. He looked deeply into the glowing object. It was a mild shade of pink and had an ominous glow about it. The crystal was round and about the same size as a small Ping-Pong ball.__Hard to believe that an object this small can store so much power._

_All of a sudden the little crystal blew up in his hand and crumbled into dust. Ichigo stared at his hand and his mouth gaped open in shock. That's when he realised. The little crystal he had held wasn't the actual crystal at all. It was a fake, so that the owner knew when he was being stolen from.__Damn it! I should have foreseen this happening._

_As Ichigo was staring at the floor in frustration, a silhouette appeared in the door, blocking out the light that was previously lighting up the room._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hmmm"_

* * *

Ichigo stared at the figure standing in the doorframe. He stood up and moved into a defensive stance.

"Aizen" Ichigo muttered. Then he lost all self-control and screamed "AIZEN!" and that one word was filled with so much hate, it shook the foundations of the building he was standing in. In fact, it shook the very earth beneath their feet. Sosuke Aizen stood and stared at Ichigo and all sorts of emotions sped across the soon-to-be traitors face. Confusion. Understanding. More confusion.

"Surely….you cannot be Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen questioned calmly "You must be a ghost of some sort, a mere echo of another dimensional self of Kurosaki Ichigo. Or maybe you are not even Kurosaki Ichigo and just a hollow taking on the mundane form of a human that resembles Kurosaki Ichigo? The possibilities are endless. What are you?" Aizen spoke towards Ichigo, but he could barely even see Aizen, let alone hear him.

All Ichigo could see was a red haze in front of him. The walls around him began to crack and the floor below them gave way and crumbled into dust. He didn't know where the uncontrollable anger was emerging from; all he knew was that the person in front of him needed to die. He didn't just need to die, he needed to be pulverized, obliterated and wiped from existence.

"…What is happening? How are you doing this?" Aizen questioned. More questions, endless questions. It took all of Ichigo's effot to stop from going all out from the man who stood only a few meters away from him. He knew that if he did, most of Soul Society would be destroyed in the process.

Ichigo did not fully understand where all the anger and power was coming from. Before he had entered the Dangai Precipice World he was no-where near the calibre of power he stood at now. Zangetsu had explained that it was due to a "transitional phase" that his spiritual form was taking on. Due to the time spent meditating in the Precipice World, his power had increased beyond the level that anyone in the current dimension could read. Ichigo didn't understand how he had achieved so much power. But at this moment in time he didn't care, he could barely manage to think coherent thoughts.

Before Ichigo could stop himself, he lost all self-control and pure hatred took control of his body. In the red haze of anger, he almost thought he heard a laugh. A terrifying cry of joy filled hysteria that reeked of insanity. In a matter of seconds, a strange black shroud covered Ichigo. The shroud then started spinning like a tornado, debris and pieces of earth sent flying miles away. The black cloak that covered Ichigo then evaporated and the tornado of darkness dissipated.

Aizen stared on with fierce curiosity as the dust cleared and a silhouette formed in the chaos of debris and for once in his entire life, Sosuke Aizen was left speechless and an emotion which he vaguely recognized as fear spread in his chest. In front of him, the form of Kurosaki Ichigo had changed shape in a very interesting way.

Instead of the black kimono he was previously wearing, it was completely white and black around the edges which looked as if they were carefully torn. Kurosaki's body had not changed much, except now his skin was slightly paler than before. He had now donned half of what looked like a hollows mask. It was basically just two large horns and a white mask that went down to his nose and stopped suddenly. His eyes were now completely black as if darkness had infected his soul and wiped out all traces of life. In his chest was a hole which seemed to be leaking liquid darkness. Blackness seeped from the edges of the hole.

"Aiiiiiiiizennnnnnnnn" Ichigo all but hissed. All of a sudden, a long sword appeared in each of his hands; large black sword in his right hand and a white one in his left hand. Aizen just stared in amazement at the creature standing before him. He found himself speechless, which he had never been before in his life. Aizen then drew a quick breath as the form of Kurosaki Ichigo suddenly disappeared from sight. Sosuke Aizen blinked and the next thing he knew he was cascading through the air and looking up as the sky flew from before his eyes. He then tried to draw his sword and attempt to activate his powers but his hand unexpectedly blew up in an explosion of flesh and blood. He stabilised himself just before he hit the floor and spun around to face his attacker. What he saw made his eyes widen and chest clench in fear.

Fear. The emotion that he had scarce experienced in the entirety of his existence.

* * *

_Ichigo was sinking. He was slowly falling down a deep dark abyss were all thoughts were sapped from his mind and any notion of light sucked from his psyche. All he could see was darkness. All he could feel was darkness. Nothing else existed in this world other than darkness._

* * *

Sosuke Aizen watched as the man formerly known Kurosaki Ichigo pointed his horns at Aizen and charged up what looked similar to a cero. Except that this cero was deadly black. It sucked in all the rays of light around them and created its own personal vortex that swirled around them and grew larger. Then Kurosaki roared and all the sound from the floor below ceased. All the Shinigami that were hopelessly running round froze. It was as if the very air around them ceased moving. Time itself had frozen and every molecule of existence anticipated this attack.

After what seemed like an eternity, time began to move again and the cero exploded in a flash of light and darkness, positive and negative energy, earth and sky. The cero flew towards Aizen and tore up the ground. He used all his power to flash step faster away. He landed about 10 miles away from the explosion but turned around in horror to see the black energy still as close as it was before, everything in its path destroyed. His eyes widened as the wall of energy reached him.

* * *

_**(Authors Note: My apologies for any mistakes in this. Thank you for reading. I'll probably update next sometime in the next two weeks. Until then.)**_

_**Gizmo out.**_


	15. Update for Time Flies

Update

News

What's up guys?

Please forgive me for not updating in such a long time. All of a sudden I stopped reading fan-fiction and this therefore led to the cease of any stories I had planned or any upcoming chapters for "Time Flies" I had in mind to upload. Since the last time I updated, I've had an extremely busy life. GCSE'S and even further education-AS Levels. Any of you who appreciate good literature and writing out there; you would be extremely pleased to know that I undertook English Literature and Language at further education. This should, hopefully, increase the calibre of my writing style in my stories and add to a better sense of plot, grammar and overall readability.

For all of those people who have read "Time Flies" up to this point, I am deeply grateful for all of your support. Further, those of you have taken the time to review "Time Flies", thank you. There simply are no words for the gratification I feel towards you people who review to help me develop and improve as a writer. You do not realise the extent to which a simple, short sentence of criticism can do. So, I repeat, thank you.

Right, onto more exciting stuff;

Over the past few days I have read, re-read and re-read again Time Flies and came to the overall conclusion that it is…well, pretty shit. It's ungrammatical, in some places it does not employ the use of proper, Standard English and even in various circumstances it is difficult to read and understand. There is no particular plot line and it's just overexerting the use of its key theme.

So, I have decided that I shall re-write Time Flies with roughly the same themes, the same principles but with an added extra "umph" of proper storytelling to increase what I can get out of it. For those who are particularly passionate about hearing more, I'm even going to add a few dates around which to expect an update to my fan-fiction, and hopefully, a complete re-write of "Time Flies" and a fair few chapters to start if I have time.

It has also come to my attention that Bleach has excelled and developed in its own plot line, so expect to see a few adjustments to the original plot line of my story.

Plus, are any of you readers Harry Potter fans out there? I'm taking my creative writing to a new level and have begun a short Harry Potter fan-fiction which has a very good key concept to its storyline.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for following.

_Gizmo, Out._


	16. Authors Note: Please Read

Update for Time Flies:

Obviously some people may have already noticed, but I have been slightly inactive on this site for a long time. Feels like a whole era since I was last posted a chapter, and the story has been all but forgotten and cast to the very darkest depths of my mind.  
However, let us get to the point; shall we?  
At the time Time Flies was written, I was 15-16 years old. Bleach was all I knew, my life pretty much revolved around Shounen Jump before I got a girlfriend (I know what you're thinking, how the fuck did this prick get a girl? I don't know either) and started my A-Level courses. When I wrote this, there was no systematic plan for chapter release. I never really put that much effort into chapters, and I only thought up the ideas (e.g. Plot, fight scenes) in the spur of the moment and excitement.  
Why am I talking about this? Well, quite frankly I'm sick and tired of people reviewing me for work I did when I was 15 years old. People are criticising me for being "an utter moron" etc. Honestly, a whole bunch of stuff has happened to me since I last even thought about this story. The only thing that reminds me are the emails I get from this website.  
Anyway, back on track. I am now 18 years old, not too far away from being 19. I have an A level in English Literature and Language, and am currently in the process of applying to do English With Creative Writing at University.  
So, fanfictioners. Tell me, do I or do I not now qualify to write a half-decent story? My writing skills have vastly improved since Time Flies first got posted.  
Therefore, I have come to a conclusion, Time Flies will remain suspended indefinitely. I will never again post another chapter. I won't delete it due to the amount of favourites its gained, but I shan't post more chapters because I've read over the story myself, and yes, I realise-it's s**t.  
Thank you for all of your reviews over the years, your follows, your favourites and your support. I may in the foreseeable future decide to post another similar time travel story, if there's a part of me still interested.

Bless you all  
The Awesome Gizmo


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Trapped

Kurosaki Ichigo was lost. In his hometown, he'd scarcely ever had the experience of being lost. As an adventurous boy, he'd travelled locally quite a lot, and the older he got, the more he got his bearings. Even as he became involved in the Shinigami business, large, unknown areas became apparent to him,but with his friends beside him, Ichigo had never been truly lost.

That was, until now. He couldn't see his hands, but he could feel them grasp empty air. He was surrounded by heavy darkness. This darkness was the kind you only hear about in horror stories. Even after witnessing some of the most frightening things since becoming a substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo had never witnessed anything like this. It was absolutely terrifying. He couldn't think. Ichigo had never been claustrophobic before, but now, this dense shroud of blackness was making him feel like a caged animal. In turn, that feeling was causing him to panic.

What could have been seconds, minutes or hours, Ichigo managed to get a grip on himself. He put his hands by his side and closed his eyes. The darkness below his eyelids was safer than the darkness outside them. He could think again. The uncontrollable shaking of his body that he hadn't noticed until then, had slowed. He took a deep breath, and choked. Ichigo began coughing, deep heaves that caused him to nearly throw up.

After another eternity, he eventually got back to his previously calm demeanour. He closed his eyes again. Ichigo thought back to his Dad. His Dad, who despite everything, powered through what could have only been an excruciating experience of helping Ichigo gain his Final Getsuga. He needed to be like that.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

**-—-**

**A little experiment. Let me know what you think.**

**Gizmo.**


End file.
